Life with Jenn and James
by Elricsgurl1989
Summary: A story based off the Sonic series. We do not own any characters except Jenn, James, SC-5 and Strike
1. Introduction

**Life with Jenn and James**

**Introduction**

**Jenn's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The room was dark so I guessed it was early in the morning. I turned and looked at the clock on my bedside table which read 2 am. I mumbled and got up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I went to the door and headed downstairs for a drink of water. I made my way to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water from the tap.

When I was done I headed back to bed, but after a few minutes I decided I couldn't sleep so I got back up and headed to James' room. I quietly opened the door and snuck in, crawling into the bed beside him. I heard him groan and he sat up a little.

"What time is it?" he asked. I looked down and laid my head on his chest.

"2 am…I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry" I frowned. He grumbled and moved over so my head was on the pillow beside him and turned his back to me.

"And you came to bug me why?" he grumbled. I looked away.

"I just wanted company. Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?" I asked him. He sighed, pulling the blanket over himself.

"Whatever…" he mumbled, a faint snoring coming from his side. I sighed and wrapped my arms around myself, shivering. I closed my eyes and laid my head on the pillow, trying to get back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up on the floor. I blinked and sat up, looking around. I looked over the side of the bed and saw James still sleeping. I slowly got up and backed up. I ran forward and leaped on him yelling.

"JENN LIKE A PUMA!" I exclaimed and landed right on top of him. I heard a bang on the wall and a scream.

"SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?!" Shadow's voice called from the next room over. Before I knew it I was back where I started, on the floor.

"What are you doing you little idiot?!" James exclaimed, sitting up.

"Jenn like a puma?" I asked. He growled and pointed at the door.

"OUT!" he demanded. I lowered my head and headed back out, noticing Shadow standing in the hallway, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. I laughed nervously and headed back to my room, locking my door behind me. I heard a bang on my door.

"Do that again and I'll have your head, go it?" I heard him growl, storming back to his room and heard his door slam and I heard Amy talking in the room next to mine.

"Oh Sonic of course I'll marry you" then a loud snoring. I sighed and lay back down in my bed, noticing it was only 6 am. I turned over and looked out my window, noticing Sonic outside my window having a nap in the tree. I chuckled to myself and fell back asleep.

**James' POV**

After Jenn's freak at me, I got up at roughly 7 in the morning. I slipped my light green slippers on and forced myself to the bathroom. I walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. I smirked to myself and took my comb, brushing my black fur, grooming my quills and dreadlocks. I washed my face and returned to my room. I kicked off my slippers and pulled on my green-striped black _SOAP _shoes. I pulled on my gloves and strapped my green rings around my wrists and ankles. I stretched and headed downstairs, locking my door behind. When I got downstairs I heard some weird music playing from the radio. I went into the kitchen and saw Jenn over by the stove cooking. I put my elbow on the table and leaned on it, it the top of the radio, shutting it off with a spark-like noise. She jumped and spun around to look at me. She turned away again and then rushed over to the table and dropped a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me. I looked down at it and raised a brow, looking back at her.

"What's this?" I asked yawning.

"Bacon and eggs…" she replied looking at me confused.

"I mean why did you make me breakfast" I took a quick glance back down at it, then back at her.

"For ruining your sleep" she explained shyly. I looked back at the plate and walked past her over to the cupboard and pulled it open.

"We got any jam left?" I asked.

"Top left shelf" she answered. I looked up and found the jar. I brought it over to the counter and searched for a knife. I found one and dug out the peanut butter. I made myself a sandwich and turned to see a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice beside it. I walked over, picking up the glass of juice and took a bite of my sandwich.

"Next time, make me something I'll eat" I suggested, heading into the living room. I sat down on the couch and ate my breakfast quietly. I heard Shadow come storming down the stairs and looked up at him as he came down. "She wake you up too?" I asked as he walked past me into the kitchen.

"Who else?" he grumbled as he left my view. I shrugged and finished eating.

"Hey, that was mine!" I heard Jenn yell from the kitchen. I snickered, picturing Shadow snatch up her food and gulp it down in a heart beat. I got up to put my glass away and saw Amy come downstairs, looking still half-asleep in her night gown, taking care to keep it closed tight. I followed her into the kitchen and tossed my cup in the sink, making a couple cups of coffee.

"Morning" I said, handing her a cup. She took it from me with both hands, using her elbows to hold her robe closed.

"Thanks" she replied smiling, sipping the coffee.

"Have a good sleep?" I asked pouring some milk and sugar into my coffee.

"Better then you guys, I'd imagine" she teased. I chuckled and stirred my coffee.

"How do you sleep through all of it?" I asked. She took another sip from her coffee.

"Ear plugs" she explained "I needed them for school, so I just brought them home" she added, sticking her tongue out at me "Maybe I'll bring you a pair home sometime."

"At what cost?" I asked, half-joking. She looked at me with an un-amused look on her face.

"Very funny" she smirked "I'm sure my teacher will give me an extra set." She took another sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter. "So, what are your plans for Saturday?" she asked. I shrugged looking around the kitchen.

"I don't really know…" I paused in mid-sentence watching Jenn tease Sonic with a strip of bacon. She would wave it in front of his face and then he went to take it, she'd pull it away and say "You can't have it!"

"Hey!" Amy exclaimed, handing me her cup "Stop picking on him!" she ordered, storming over to Jenn. Jenn looked over at her and tossed the bacon at Sonic. Sonic grabbed it and began to nibble on it like a chipmunk as Jenn patted his head.

"Good Sonic" she joked. Amy snarled at her and turned on her heel, heading back upstairs. I looked down at the second cup and shrugged, finishing them both. I plopped the cups in the sink and headed back up to my room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Jenn's POV**

After I gave Sonic the bacon I headed back up to my room and grabbed my clothes and decided to go take a shower. I walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I began to get undressed and heard the sound of running water. I froze and turned around, noticing Shadow's head peeking out from behind the shower curtain. I blushed a deep red and covered myself with a towel.

"H-hi Shadow... How ya doing today?" I asked, laughing nervously. He smirked and closed the curtain. I quickly rushed out and ran into my room, locking the door. I sat down on my bed and put my face in my hands. _That was the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me. _I sighed and peeked out my door, making sure the coast was clear and went back to the bathroom, listening at the door. I didn't hear any water running so I went in and locked the door. I looked up and saw Shadow at the mirror shaving. I sighed and tossed the towel aside, hopping into the shower and closing the curtain.

After a couple of minutes, I peeked out and noticed Shadow was gone. I sighed in relief and stepped out and realized there was no towel and my clothes were also gone. I sighed and peeked out the door.

"James?" I called out. I heard no reply. I huffed and called out again. "JAMES!!" I yelled again. I sighed and looked on either side of the hall. I stepped out and saw Knuckles coming up the stairs. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

"Umm…hi Jenn…" he mumbled, taking a step back. I glared and covered myself.

"What are you doing in my house?" I asked him.

"Shadow let me in. I came to see you…he told me you were in the shower so I came up to tell you I was here, but I guess you know now.." he trailed off. I rolled my eyes as Tails came up the stairs, his eyes quickly covered by Knuckles' hand.

"Hey what are you doing?" he exclaimed. Knuckles started walking him down the stairs.

"Not for your virgin eyes Tails" he replied. He came back up and leant again the wall. "So is there a reason why you're umm…naked?" he asked me, crossing his arms. I blushed and looked down.

"Shadow stole my clothes and towel, the jerk. Probably still mad at me for waking him up" I mumbled. He chuckled and headed to my room, coming back with a pair of clothes. I thanked him and pulled them on, storming downstairs. I went over to Shadow and grabbed him by the throat, pushing him against the back of the couch. "You think its funny stealing my clothes, huh?" I growled. He glared and tried to pry me off of him, but failed.

"Leave my Shadowkins alone!" Tails cried from behind me, trying to get me off of him. Shadow rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, flipping me onto the couch.

"For the last time, I'm NOT GAY!" he growled. He smirked and sat down on me, preventing me from moving. "See how you like being pushed around."

"By a fifi, too" Tails added. Shadow glared at him.

"You're not helping" he grumbled.

"Sorry honey bunny" Tails replied sadly. Shadow growled.

"I'm not your boyfriend! I like women…see?" he replied, pulling up my dress. I gasped and slapped him across the face.

"PERVERT!" I screamed. He rubbed his cheek and got up off of me, heading to his room. I heard Tails as Shadow was walking away.

"Stop hurting my bi boyfriend!" he squeaked. Shadow turned back at Tails again.

"I hate you" he growled, turning to leave again.

"You don't mean it, that's just hormones talking" Tails replied, following him into the kitchen. _What was I getting myself into?_

**James' POV**

_Waking Up – Julian K._ That was the song that played from my headphones, drowning out all other noise. I sat there, surfing the web on my laptop. I had been sitting there for nearly an hour working on my fan fiction before I was interrupted. I guess it was good timing, but as one of my songs faded out, I heard a knock at my door. I paused the music and took off my headphones, getting up from my bed. I opened the door and saw Amy standing there with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"Yes?" I asked, noticing she was still in her night gown "Why haven't you gotten dressed yet?" I asked as she sighed.

"It seems _someone_ cleaned out my dresser, so at the moment the only clothes I have, aside from this, is my swim suit…" she grumbled "Could I possibly borrow some clothes?" she asked. I blinked and looked back into my room.

"Umm…" before I needed to remind her that I didn't have any shirts or pants to lend her, she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Sorry, I forgot, stupid me…" she sighed.

"Why not see if Jenn has any clothes you can use?" I asked. She nodded and looked down the hall and bit her lip.

"Umm, sorry for asking but, could you go get some clothes out of her room for me? I feel kind of uneasy walking around nearly naked" she blushed. I nodded and stepped out of the way.

"You can wait in my room if you want" I assured her as I headed down the hall.

"Thanks" she replied shyly, hiding in my room. I got to Jenn's room and forced the locked door open. I looked in and saw she wasn't there, so I walked across her room to her dresser and pulled out a blue dress, which looked a lot like Amy's usual red dress. I stopped and placed the dress on her bed and returned to my room knocking on my door.

"Do you need anything other then a dress?" I asked.

"No, I'll wear my swim suit under it until I find my clothes" she called back, sounding side tracked. I went back to Jenn's room and grabbed the dress. I got back and opened my door, only to find Amy staring at my laptop screen. I paused and leaned in the doorway, until she finally noticed I had stepped in.

"Here's that dress" I announced, handing it over to her. She blushed and took it from me.

"Thanks, I'll be going then…" she muttered, but I put my arm out when she tried to leave.

"What were you doing on my computer?" I asked, looking at her. She blushed worse and used the dress to cover her face.

"I saw your story and started reading it okay?! I was curious and it was so good…" she looked up at me shyly and cleared her throat "C-could you let me know when you're finished? I'd like to read the rest" she asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course, glad you liked it" I chuckled, moving my arm out of her path. She smiled back at me and walked into the hall.

"Oh, by the way" she called back "I really like the second chapter" she giggled. I thought for a moment and then blushed, remembering what I had written in that chapter. I retreated back into my room, locking the door behind me. I saved my story and put my laptop away, and looked out my window. It was supposed to be winter, but it hadn't snowed in weeks and there wasn't any snow on the ground. I decided it was pretty much spring, or summer and it was a pretty good time to visit the beach. I searched my room for a towel and rested it on my shoulders. I slipped off my shoes and slid into my black sandals, heading back into the hall.

"What's with the flip-flops?" called a voice from down the hall. I turned and saw Sonic watching me from the window in Jenn's room.

"Heading to the beach, wanna tag along?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Squirrels can't swim" he reminded me. I nodded and chuckled to myself.

"The beach?!" called Amy from her room. She popped her head out and looked over at me. "You're going to the beach and you weren't going to invite me?!" she exclaimed "when the only clothes I have is my _swim suit_!" she added. I smirked.

"Did you wanna come too?" I asked, noticing she still hadn't put on the dress.

"Of course!" she cheered. She ran back into her room and came back out in her dark-blue one-piece with a bright pink towel on her shoulders. She linked one of her arms with mine and led me down the stairs. "Come on slowpoke, I wanna get there today!" she rushed.

"Calm down, the beach isn't going anywhere!" I assured her as we reached the living room.

"Beach?" asked a voice. I looked over and saw Jenn sitting on the couch.

"Ya, we're going to the beach, wanna come?" Amy asked cheerfully.

"Beach!!" Jenn cheered. She ran upstairs and came back down in a red two-piece holding a purple towel under her arm. "Come on let's go!" she exclaimed and the two of them dragged me out the door.

The beach was a ten minute walk from our house, but Jenn and Amy managed to drag me there in five.

"We're here!" they cheered together as we walked onto the sand. The beach was empty aside from us. That didn't surprise me though; most everyone thought it was going to snow any time now. Amy put her towel and sandals under a tree and then ran across the sand, diving into the water.

"Come on in, the water's fine!!" she cheered, swimming around happily. I put my stuff down beside hers as Jenn dropped her towel and rushed past me to the docks.

"Cannon ball!" she cried, jumping into the water, creating a few waves. I smiled and walked over to the water and stopped where the water met the sand. I squinted in the direction of the docks and saw something red surface, but it was soon pushed aside when Jenn swam back up. "Hey James, come on in!" she cheered. I felt my face turn red as she stretched a little "Why do I feel a breeze?" she asked.

"You're top fell off!" Amy exclaimed looking away. I turned around and sighed, crossing my arms.

"Eep!" Jenn exclaimed. I looked back to see her hiding under the dock, holding an arm over her chest. I looked down and watched the top float over to my feet with the waves. I picked it up and walked down the dock. I dropped it in front of her and went back to the sand.

"Come on chicken, the water's fine" Amy teased. I sighed and stepped into the water. I walked out as far as I could, then swam out to where Jenn and Amy were now swimming. I watched as Jenn swam in circles around me singing the theme from _Jaws_. I watched her and when the song came to an end I felt myself get pushed under the water. I pulled myself back to the surface and saw them both giggling to each other. I glared at them and started splashing them. They started laughing and splashed back.

"Two against one, you can't win!" Jenn laughed.

"I can try!" I argued, making bigger splashes.

"Why I ought a…" Jenn warned. I smirked and dived under the water. I swam over and pulled Jenn under. I surfaced and saw Amy swim back a little, still laughing. Jenn surfaced, her cheeks puffed and sprayed water in my face.

"Ew!!" I chuckled, put my arms up to block the water. I swam away from her and floated a safe distance from both of them. Jenn dove back under the water. I looked around trying to spot her and felt a splash of water against my side, a kiss against my cheek and then another splash. I spun around and waited for Jenn to surface. She finally stuck her head out of the water and I looked over at her glaring. "What was that for?" I asked.

"For being so cute!" she replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"Aww, Jenn has a crush on James!" Amy teased.

"I do not!" she called back.

"Do so!" she taunted "You _love _him!" she added. Jenn's face started to become blush red as the two of them began to argue. I floated in place, watching them argue until they started splashing each other.

"Creepy…" I muttered to myself. I swam over, keeping away from the splashes and let myself float around the two of them. When I started to float towards Jenn she glared at me.

"Don't make me pounce you again!" she warned. I stopped and swam back a little ways behind Amy. Amy turned to look at me.

"You mean she already pounced you?" she asked smirking "Wait 'til I tell everyone at the house" she teased. I glared and dove under the water. I swam over and pulled Amy under this time and surfaced to see Jenn swimming over. "Hey!" Amy cried when she surfaced. I swam a bit closer and grabbed Amy by the arms.

"Hurry Jenn, tickle her!" I called out.

"No!" Amy squeaked half-laughing. Jenn swam over and began tickling her sides. "Stop it!" she laughed.

"Not until you promise you won't tell!" I explained.

"Okay, okay, just let go!" she begged. I released her as she pulled away from Jenn. Jenn snickered and swam over, hugging me. I looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked her. She blushed and looked away.

"I told you, she loves you" Amy teased again. I looked over at Amy.

"I hope not, I'm not looking right now and she isn't really on my '_to date'_ list" I explained. Jenn released her grip on me and swam back to shore. I sighed and let myself float on my back, drifting in the water peacefully. I saw Amy head back to shore before I shut my eyes and relaxed on the cool water with a nice ocean breeze.

**Jenn's POV**

I walked over to my towel and spread it out on the beach, lying with my head in my arms. I sighed and thought about what just happened. I liked James, but he didn't like me. That was ok I guess, he's entitled to his own opinion. I shrugged it off and pulled off my top tossing it away and closing my eyes, trying to get a tan, still lying on my stomach. I heard Amy a few feet away.

"What are you doing, crazy?" she asked me. I looked over and saw her sitting up on her towel. I shrugged and yawned.

"Trying to get a tan" I replied.

"You don't have to start stripping or are you just trying to get James' attention?" she teased. I blushed and buried my face in my arms again. I looked up to see her giggling. I glared and put my face back down. I closed my eyes and fell into light sleep.

I woke up from a light nudge. I looked up and saw Amy standing over me.

"Time to go lover girl" she smiled. I blushed and quickly pulled my top back on, noticing James coming out of the water. I got up and walked over, handing him his towel. He took it and dried himself off, walking past me. I sighed and followed him, heading back to the house.

When we got there everyone was gone so I decided to make some lemon aid and peanut butter and jam sandwiches for everyone. I turned and saw James walk in with Amy.

"Where is everybody?" he asked out loud. I shrugged and motioned towards the sandwiches and juice on the table.

"I made you lunch if you want it. If anyone needs me I'll be in my room" I replied. I saw him look at the sandwiches.

"Umm…I had PB and J for breakfast" he reminded me. I shook my head and headed upstairs, closing my door behind me. I threw myself on my bed and buried my face in my pillows. I sighed and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I got up and headed back downstairs, to see James and Amy playing the Wii. I picked up the half empty plate and packed the rest of the sandwiches into baggies and put them in the fridge. I went over to the living room and leaned on the doorway.

"So what DO you want for lunch?" I asked him.

"I'm not really hungry right now" he admitted, still concentrated on the game. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want for supper then? Pizza?" I asked again. Amy turned to look at me.

"I like pizza…only cheese please" she replied, smiling. I nodded and headed back to the kitchen, sitting on the stool. I pulled out a magazine, flipping through it. I noticed it had one of those fold out pictures. I chuckled and guessed it must have been Shadows. I pulled out the picture and tossed the book aside, hiding the picture in my secret drawer. I closed it and looked through one of my cooking magazines. I looked up as Shadow came in to the door followed by Tails. I chuckled to myself.

"Hey Shadow. You didn't tell you me had a boyfriend" I teased. He growled and threw a ring at me. As soon as it came in contact with my head it disappeared in a spark of light. He frowned and tried again, but it failed. He got angry and threw a coffee cup at me instead, hitting me in the side of the head. I fell over and blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a room covered in black and red. I blinked and turned over seeing Amy standing in the doorway. I sat up a little and blinked.

"Why are you standing in the doorway?" I asked her. She cleared her throat.

"You're in Shadow's room" she pointed out. I blinked and looked around, noticing in deed I was in Shadows room. I looked over at her.

"Can you help me up please?" I asked her. She looked both ways then quickly ran in, pulled me up and ran back into the hall. I giggled and walked out, closing the door behind me. I thanked her and went downstairs to order the pizza. I picked up the phone and pressed speed dial, calling in the order to Pizza Hut. I put down the receiver and went into the living room to see what James was doing. He was laying on his lazy-boy having a nap. I sat down on the couch near him and watched him sleep.

After 20 minutes or so I got up and went to get the pizza. I peeked back into the living room to see if he was still sleeping. I chuckled and went back into the kitchen, cutting him a piece and heading into the living room. I touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"James…you want some pizza?" I asked him. He swiped my hand away, not waking up. I smirked and put the pizza right under his nose. He grabbed it with his teeth and began to eat it in his sleep. I giggled and patted his head, heading back to the kitchen. When I got there Sonic was on the counter, pieces of the pizza box scattered everywhere. I shook my head and sat down in front of him, flicking his nose. He blinked and shook his head, jumping onto my lap.

"Hewwo" he said, his face very close to mine. I giggled and pet his head.

"Hi Sonic, how are you today?" I asked him. He sat on my lap and laid his head on my shoulder.

"Gooddd" he said, a cheesy grin on his face. I shook my head and picked him up, heading back outside and placing Sonic back in his tree, heading back into the house to clean up. I looked towards the living room and saw James waking up. I smiled and went over to him.

"Good evening sleepy head, you have a good sleep?" I asked him.

"It was ok" he yawned. I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Did you enjoy the pizza?" I teased. He looked at me.

"What pizza?" he asked. I giggled.

"The pizza you ate in your sleep silly" I replied. He blinked

"I ate in my sleep?" he asked, tilting his head to the side. I nodded.

"Yea you did. Would you like something to drink? Or maybe some more pizza?" I asked him.

"A cup of coffee would be nice" he replied, stretching. I nodded and got up, heading to the kitchen to make him a cup. When it was finished I peeked my head in the doorway.

"What do you put in your coffee?" I asked him.

"A quarter cup of milk and 5 teaspoons of sugar" he replied. I nodded and came back with his cup of coffee, handing it to him. He took it and sipped it, nodding his head to me. "Thank you" he responded, sitting back in his chair. I sat down with my own cup and sipped it.

"So do you have any plans for tonight if you don't mind me asking?" I asked him. He looked over at me.

"Quiet night at home" he replied. "Nothing too special" he added, sipping his coffee. I nodded and put my cup on the table.

"So you wouldn't want to go see a movie with me then?" I asked him. James shook his head.

"Not a movie guy" he admitted. I nodded and looked towards the TV, a smirk on my face.

"How about a night of Brawl?" I asked, grinning. He shook his head again.

"Nah I've had enough Brawl for today. Amy's a tough competitor I tell ya" he chuckled. I nodded and finished my coffee, getting up.

"Well I'll see you around then. Have a good night" I saluted him. He nodded and handed me his empty cup.

"Mind putting that in the sink for me?" he asked me. I smiled and took his cup, heading back to the kitchen. I turned on the water and filled the sink with water and soap, cleaning the dishes. When I was done I dried them and put them away, cleaning up the rest of the pizza and putting it in the fridge. I then headed up to my room and on my way there, passed by Amy's room and knocked on the door. Amy opened the door and peeked her head out.

"Yes?" she asked me. I smiled a little.

"Wanna go catch a movie or rent one or something?" I asked her. She tilted her head a little.

"A movie?" she asked. "Why would you wanna see a movie with me?" she added. I smiled a little.

"I just thought I should get to know you better…I mean…we live in the same house and all…" I trailed off. Amy put a hand on her hip.

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked. I blushed and looked away. I heard her tsk at me. "Jenn why didn't you tell me you swung that way?" she asked. I blushed a deeper red and tried to hide it.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. She patted my head.

"Sorry Jenn, but I like Sonic" she replied, kissing my head and heading back into her room. I shook my head and went into my room, lying on my bed.

**James' POV**

I returned to my room after Jenn had taken my cup into the kitchen. I sat in my room, typing away at my fan fiction, until I heard a knock on my door. I got up to answer it and found Amy looking down the hall.

"Yes?" I asked. She looked back at me and cleared her throat.

"Can I come in for a moment? I think we need to talk" she explained.

"What of?" I asked tilting my head.

"Jenn…" she replied. I sighed and moved out of the way as she stepped into my room. I shut the door and sat on my bed beside her.

"What's wrong? You find out she was the one who raided your room?" I asked. She looked back at me with a smirk.

"No, that was Knuckles. Listen, I'm worried Jenn might be umm…" she bit her lip, looking away.

"Might be what?" I asked. She looked at my computer and looked back at me grinning.

"Might be like the girls in your story" she teased. I thought for a moment and then felt my face go a light red.

"Oh, that… Well, um, I guess that proves she doesn't have a crush me then, huh?" I laughed nervously. She looked back at me and shook her head.

"I meant both preferences" she explained.

"Oh!" I replied. I scratched the back of my head and took a deep breathe. "I guess that is a problem… How did you find out?" I asked.

"She asked me to a movie and I think she was flirting with me" she explained. I thought about that for a second. "James?" she repeated. I shook my head and looked back up at her.

"Huh, sorry, zoned out there a second" I lied. "So, how does this concern me?" I asked. Amy bit her lip.

"Well, she likes you, but you don't like her back, do you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'm thinking she might be shooting for me now, so that means she might be trying to go back and forth between the two of us…" she explained.

"Okay and we're supposed to do what?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, to keep her from getting hurt" she took a deep breath "it might help her if we pretend to go out, just to keep her safe" she bit her lip. I blinked for a moment and ran this through my mind and then nodded.

"Okay, makes sense to me" I agreed. She looked at me wide-eyed.

"R-really? You'll really do this to help Jenn?" she asked, looking amazed. I shrugged.

"Hey, it helps me more then just with Jenn, now I won't have to worry about any other girls trying to go out with me, besides" I smirked "if I did have to pick a girl, you'd be a pretty good choice for me" I teased. She glared at me and hit my shoulder.

"Get out of here you suck-up!" she exclaimed, her face turning a tad bit pink.

"Are you blushing?" I teased again.

"Shut up!" she growled "Are we gonna do this or not?" she asked.

"Okay, okay" I took a breath "Let's go." She nodded and took my hand. We went to the top of the stairs and paused before heading downstairs.

"You sure you wanna go through with this?" she asked "Last chance to turn back" she assured me. I nodded.

"I'm good" I assured her. She nodded at me and we headed downstairs. We looked around and sat down on the couch beside one another and waited. After a few minutes Jenn came down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. Amy got up and followed her into the kitchen. I took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch.

**Jenn's POV**

I went into the kitchen and grabbed myself a drink from the fridge. I opened it and sat at the table, sipping from it. I glanced at the clock and noted it was 10:00pm. I looked back down and sighed, laying my head on the table. I felt someone sit beside me and looked over, noticing it was Amy.

"Hey" I said to her.

"Hey Jenn" she replied. I smiled.

"How come you're still up?" I asked her. She bit her lip.

"Actually I needed to talk to you about something" she admitted. I raised a brow and turned to her.

"Oh?" I asked her. She took a deep breath.

"Umm…I know how you feel towards James and everything, but umm…I don't really know how to say this" she bit her lip again. My eyes turned to slits.

"You're dating aren't you?" I scolded. She looked away.

"Well I know this is going to be hard for you…" she began. I slammed my drink on the table, knocking it over. I got up and headed back towards the stairs. "Jenn wait!" Amy exclaimed. I turned to look at her, a hurt expression in my eyes.

"What?" I asked annoyance in my voice.

"I'm sorry I just…" she looked away. I shook my head and put my foot on the stairs.

"Save it for someone who cares" I replied icily, heading to my room and slamming the door. I buried my face in my pillows and sobbed silently. _How could they do this to me? I thought they were my friends. I guess they weren't after all. _I closed my eyes tightly and heard a knock at my door. I looked up. "Amy if its you go away" I growled.

"Wrong hedgehog" I heard the voice reply. I closed my eyes and felt fresh tears stream down my face. "Can I come in?" I heard him say. I sobbed noisily and got up, opening the door.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I'm guessing you're not taking this too well?" he asked me. I growled and turned away.

"Gee, what made you say that?" I replied, sarcastically.

"Well you know just a guess I mean, could have been any other reason for you getting mad at Amy with me sitting right there" he replied in an equally sarcastic voice. I sat down on my bed, wiping my eyes.

"So why are you here anyways? To make me more miserable?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I guess I sort of feel bad for dropping this on you so quickly, but come on, I mean you can't be that slow you must have seen the signs" he admitted. I shook my head and got up, going into my closet.

"If you wanted me to leave you could have just said so…you didn't have to pretend to date Amy…" I spat, grabbing my clothes and throwing them on the bed. He raised a brow, looking at me.

"Pretend? I don't pretend to have feelings thanks. It feels really great knowing you trust me so much" he said. I shook my head and sat on the bed, burying my face in my hands. He sighed and sat beside me. "Listen, Jenn. I know you're going to be coming up with every possible excuse to break me and Amy up, but it's not going to happen" he assured me. I shook my head and looked away.

"I wasn't even going to try" I replied. He sighed and got up.

"Well if your not going to listen to reason, I guess I'll just go" he said. I took his hand and looked up at him.

"No…stay please…" I whimpered. He turned back and looked at me.

"Why so you can continue acting like my emotions are a joke?" he asked. I shook my head and pulled him back down beside me.

"No…I wanna hear what you have to say" I smiled slightly. He raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" he questioned. I looked down then back up at him.

"Well you said you wanted me to listen to reason, so I'm listening" I replied.

"I already told you the facts, but you chose not to believe me" he answered. I nodded and smiled.

"Well I guess I'll just have to accept you guys are dating and get on with my life" I said, getting up and walking over to the window. I felt him put a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks for being so understanding. Oh and for the record, you and Amy wouldn't have made a good couple" he chuckled, heading to the door. I turned to him.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "What the heck are you talking about?" I asked. He smirked.

"Don't play dumb with me. I heard you were flirting with her" he waved a finger at me. "Naughty girl you." I glared.

"I was NOT trying to hit on her. I just didn't know what to say to her question. I do NOT swing that way okay?" I growled. He nodded.

"Sure, sure whatever helps you sleep at night" he teased. I growled and pulled him over, pinning him to the bed.

"Don't start with me James" I warned.

"Okay, okay I'll stop" he surrendered. "Can I go now?" he asked. I sighed and got off of him, sitting on my window sill. I heard him leave and close the door behind him. I got up and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. What I saw next was very disturbing. Shadow was tied and Tails was on top of him in the bathtub. I shook my head and grabbed Tails by the scruff of the neck, tossing him out and locking the door. I went over to Shadow and untied him. He looked up at me and smirked.

"So umm…not a word of this to anyone, got it?" he warned. I giggled and sat on the side of the tub.

"What do I get for not telling?" I teased. He blushed a deep red and held out a hand to me. I pretended to look at my watch. "Oh you're happy to see me? Well sorry I have to go now…see you later!" I giggled getting up. His eyes grew wide and he grabbed onto my hand.

"Don't leave me here with that psycho out there. Take me with you" he pleaded. I scratched my chin.

"Well, you are begging, so I guess I could take you with me" I replied, pulling him out of the bathroom and headed to my room. I looked down the stairs and saw that Tails was gone. I smiled and headed to my room with Shadow behind me.

**James' POV**

"How's she taking it?" Amy asked as I came down the stairs. I shook my head.

"She's in denial, her excuse was she didn't know how to answer your question" I replied, taking my seat beside her. She giggled and leaned back on the couch.

"Do you think we should really keep this up? I mean, it looks like it's doing more bad than good to her" she pointed out. I shook my head.

"Nah, she'll get over it, if we stop already she'll think she can manipulate everyone around her into doing what she wants" I explained. Amy looked at me and shook her head, laughing a little.

"You really thought this through, didn't?" she asked. I laughed quietly and nodded.

"I don't make commitments, especially fake ones, without knowing the most likely results before hand" I explained. Amy looked at me for a moment and seemed to be thinking. She finally smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I think I just figured it out" she assured me. I shook my head and looked at her puzzled.

"Figured what out?" I questioned.

"The first person introduced in your little story, they're based off you aren't they?" she teased. I knew I was blushing immediately at that comparison and turned away.

"Don't try changing the subject…" I mumbled. She giggled and patted my shoulder.

"Okay, but what are we going to about Jenn?" she asked getting up. I shrugged.

"I don't know, let's just let things fall into place" I assured her. Amy nodded and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm going to grab a cup of hot chocolate, you want some?" she asked. I nodded as she disappeared from my view. I sat there patiently until I heard something drop. I got up and peeked into the kitchen. I stepped in as I saw Amy clench her fists with two cups of spilled hot chocolate at her feet.

"Amy, you okay?" I asked. I could almost see the steam rolling off her face as she pulled out her hammer.

"I'm gonna kill her!!" she screamed as she rushed to the stairs. I managed to catch her before the first step and held her against the wall of the doorway.

"Whoa, calm down and tell me what happened" I said, struggling to keep her down.

"Jenn just kissed my Sonic _and_ asked him out!!" she growled. I thought about this for a moment and cleared my throat.

"Jenn asked _Sonic _out?" I asked her calmly. She looked at me, lowering her hammer and started to calm down a little.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" she panted. I shook my head.

"Jenn, the girl who almost admitted she had a crush on me, is suddenly taking an extreme liking to Sonic, the guy she tortured with a piece of bacon, right _after _she finds out we're dating?" I asked her again. She finally stopped and seemed to fully think it through and then sighed.

"She's trying to make me jealous, so I'll blow it…" she admitted. I nodded.

"I can understand how you lost control though, you actually love Sonic, but I find it a little hard to believe Sonic would do that to hurt you" I let her go and crossed my arms "I wonder what's in it for him…" I thought out loud. At that moment I saw Jenn come rushing down the stairs. She stopped in front of us and looked at us, if to ask us to move. I looked back at her as Amy put away her hammer, looking away. "Where's the fire?" I asked Jenn, turning to her, my arms still crossed.

"I'm just going to help Sonic, he fell out of the tree…" she admitted. I nodded.

"Sonic, oh, right the one you just asked out?" I asked calmly.

"You're imagining things, now move please" she insisted. I shook my head.

"I'm afraid I don't have that wild of an imagination, though you're the last person I would have thought wanted squirrel boy to deflower them" I admitted. She blushed terribly.

"Move please" she squeaked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, but there's a bit of a spill in the kitchen that needs cleaning before anyone goes in" I explained. Amy had turned back to Jenn and I and seemed have come back from her little shock. She nudged my arm and looked up at me with a half smile.

"Well, there wouldn't be one if you hadn't snuck up behind me!" she teased. I chuckled and nodded.

"Well it's not my fault you're so easy to tickle, Jenn showed me all your weak points at the beach" I reminded her. She blushed faintly and looked away.

"Oh stop it!" she giggled. I turned back to see Jenn had gone. I looked towards the door and saw her rush out the kitchen door.

"I think we may need to be a little more convincing…" I sighed. She looked back at me and crossed her arms.

"But how?" she asked "I'm not doing anything extreme, so don't even think about it" she warned. I shook my head.

"I'm not willing to loose an arm over this either, but we have to make it believable" I reminded her. I thought for a moment until Amy snapped her fingers.

"Why don't we do what they did?" she suggested, an evil look on her face. I looked back at her and thought for a moment and lowered my eye lids.

"Sorry, I don't follow…" I admitted. She point out the kitchen door.

"What did I just see them do?" she asked. I thought and then blinked and shook my head.

"And how do we fake one of those?" I asked quietly. She wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We don't, as long as it doesn't affect you" she teased. I smirked and shook my head.

"Won't change me one bit" I assured her, placing my arms on her shoulders "Think this is a believable pose?" I chuckled. She nodded and shifted her eyes to the door.

"We just need to wait for her to come back in" she explained. I nodded and waited for her to tell me when we start. After a few minutes I heard the door open and Amy pulled me down. I pressed my lips against hers and she kissed back softly. When we finished Amy looked back and blushed, gasping. "Oh, umm, we didn't hear you guys come in…" she lied. I turned to see Sonic and Jenn walking in and felt myself blushing as well. Jenn shrugged and walked past with Sonic in hand. Sonic on the other hand was looking everywhere like a lost puppy, or squirrel I should say. The two of them headed upstairs and Amy sighed.

"Didn't work?" I asked, as we let go of each other and sat down on the couch. Amy shook her head and looked at the ceiling.

"I don't think so, but I'm not going any farther then a kiss to convince her we're dating" she assured me. I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well I'm not saying we should cross any lines, but if we're going to keep this up we'll have to act how we _would _act if we really were dating" I explained. Amy looked at me seemed to paused.

"Are you…" she shook her head "No, forget it, it's probably just me" she finished. I looked at her and decided it was best not to ask. I got up and headed upstairs. I stopped and called back to her.

"Wanna come help me with my story?" I asked. She looked back at me and smirked shaking her head.

"I don't need any of that before bed thanks" she teased following me to the second floor.

"You liked it" I joked. She stuck her tongue out at me and went to her door.

"You wish" she teased as she went into her room, shutting the door behind her. I laughed to myself and went into my room. I flipped on the light to see Jenn sitting on my bed.

"Uh, what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I came to talk" she explained.

"About what?" I asked, leaning against the wall across from the bed.

"Us…" she replied.

"What's there to talk about?" I asked.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she questioned.

"I don't _hate_ you" I assured her.

"Then why are you doing all this just to avoid me?" she asked again. I shook my head.

"What do ya mean?" I asked, tilting my head.

"When I try to talk to you, you avoid the question or when I ask you to do something with me you say no…" she replied sadly. I thought for a moment and looked back at her.

"Is this about that movie?" I asked.

"Yes…" she admitted. I sighed and shook my head.

"I told you, I'm not a movie guy, okay? I find sitting there watching over paid actors run around doing whatever they feel like doing rather boring" I assured her. She was quiet for a few moments.

"Then why, when I try to get to know you, you avoid me?" she asked. I sighed.

"Well, you proved at the beach that you're a little too straight forward and seem to being rushing a little" I explained "I know you listen to that Hannah whatever, but life isn't really like a movie" I assured her.

"I'm sorry about that okay?" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sorry, but you know what they say" I reminded her, opening my door "First impressions are the most important" I explained. She put her arms out as if to hug me. I shook my head. "Now what kind of person would I look like to have a girl in my bed, when I'm already dating someone else?" I asked. She got up, stilling holding out her arms. I sighed and gave her quick hug and then led her out of my room. I shut the door behind her and plopped onto my bed, sitting on something. I got up and looked down, pulling back the sheets. I saw this small green, black and blue string. I picked it up and looked it over, realizing it was one of those bracelets Jenn makes for a living. I sighed and placed it on top of my dresser. I kicked off my shoes and gloves. I put my wrist and ankle bracelets on top of my dresser and crawled into bed, slowly drifting to sleep, thinking of how my story was going to turn out.

**Jenn's POV**

I headed towards my room after being kicked out of James' and sat down on my bed, looking at Sonic. I wiped my eyes and faked a smile. He looked back at me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head and got up, pulling out my night stuff and changed into it. When I was done I sat back on my bed. "What's the matter?" he asked, wrapping his arms around me. I shook my head and tried to hold the tears back. "Tell me" he insisted, kissing my cheek repeatedly. I smiled a little and hugged him.

"It's nothing, really" I lied.

"Don't lie to me" he teased, rubbing his nose against mine. I sighed and hugged him tighter.

"It's about James…" I finally admitted.

"What did he do?" he asked me. I sighed and looked at him.

"Told me the truth about myself and made me feel bad" I sighed again.

"Want me to go beat him up?" he joked. I shook my head and laid down beside Sonic, closing my eyes.

"No its ok…I'll just ignore it and maybe it will go away…" I said, turned on my side, facing him. I saw him lie down beside me and pull the blankets over us. I yawned and moved closer to him, laying my head next to his. I felt him rubbing my stomach and I began to blush, pulling the blankets over my face. He pulled my shirt up and rubbed my stomach more. I blushed a deeper red and pulled the blanket over my head. He pulled the blanket over his head so he could see me.

"My Jenn being all shy?" he teased. I shook my head and looked away from him. He continued to rub my stomach, rubbing a little lower this time. I blushed and looked back at him.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He shrugged.

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked. I blushed and looked down.

"Coming onto me" I admitted. He smirked.

"Is that what you want me to do?" he taunted. I shook my head.

"You like Amy and I like James, we can't" I sighed. He blinked.

"I don't like Amy" he reminded me. I raised a brow at him.

"You don't?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Not that way…" he admitted. I blushed and looked back at him.

"So who _do_ you like?" I asked shyly. He blushed and looked away from me. I leaned over and looked at him. "Well?" I asked. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed and pulled away quickly. "I…uh…" I stuttered. I felt his hand come down between my legs and I blushed a deeper red. I felt him then start to kiss my neck. I giggled and tried to push him away. "Stop it! That tickles" I laughed. He pulled away from my neck and tried to kiss my lips again. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He continued to rub my lower area and began to 'explore' me. I gasped and held him close to me, never having felt this way before.

After a while I pulled away and panted, my cheeks flushed. "That was um...interesting" I finally admitted. He smirked and kissed my lips softly, pulling me on top of him.

"Glad you liked it" he winked, laying back down, sliding himself into me. I gasped and looked down at him.

"What…are…you…doing?" I asked, my face turning a bright red.

"Showing you how I feel" he admitted, pushing in and out of me. I closed my eyes and let him do what he pleased with me. After a while I heard someone banging on the door.

"Stop jumping on the bed!" I heard Shadow's voice call. I blushed and after a while, I saw him enter the room, stopping in mid-step. "Oh…umm…you guys got room for one more?" he smirked. I shook my head and laid my head on Sonic's chest.

"No…go…" we both said in unison. He frowned and turned to leave.

"Are you sure?" he asked again. We both glared at him.

"OUT!" we both yelled, causing Shadow to run into the side of the door and run into James' door. I giggled and got up, closing the door and locking it once again. I went back to Sonic, lying back beside him.

"So umm yea…I'm guessing you don't want to pretend anymore, huh?" I asked him. He blushed.

"I wasn't pretending to begin with" he admitted. I frowned and looked away from him, feeling really bad right now. I looked back over at him and sighed.

"I feel really bad now…" I admitted to him. He looked away.

"I'm sorry" he replied sadly. I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him.

"No _I'm _sorry for being so stupid and getting you into something you shouldn't have gotten involved in" I explained. He looked back at me, a worried look on his face.

"You mean I shouldn't care about you?" he asked, looking ready to cry. I shook my head and held him close.

"That's not what I meant. I mean I shouldn't have gotten your hopes up like this. God, I'm such a bad person" I shook my head and tried to get up, but was held back by Sonic.

"No your not…you're the nicest person I know" he admitted, tears forming in his eyes. "I love you Jenn" he whispered. I frowned and tears streamed down my face. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed silently. I heard him sigh. "I guess you want me to go then?" he asked. I shook my head and held him close to me.

"I never want you to go Sonic…I…I love you…" I finally admitted to him. He smiled and leaned over, kissing my cheek.

"So do you wanna finish what we were doing?" he asked shyly. I grinned and shook my head at him.

"You wish" I replied, sticking my tongue out at him. He whimpered.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" he asked. I smirked and nodded, getting up and pulling my pajama's back on.

"Yep" I teased. He whimpered again.

"In that case…I gotta use the washroom" he blushed getting up, covering himself and rushing to the bathroom. I chuckled and sat back down on my bed. I decided to get myself a drink and came back into my room, finding a flushed Sonic. "You're so cruel…" he panted. I giggled and closed the door, crawling into the bed with him.

"You love me" I teased. He wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my stomach.

"Of course" he smiled. I smiled back and kissed his nose.

"So did you wash your hands after your 'deed'?" I chuckled. He blushed.

"Yes" he answered, laying his head on my shoulder. I pushed him over and laid my head on his instead, closing my eyes.

"So you gonna ask me out or what?" I teased. He wrapped his arms around my neck and smiled.

"Jenn will you be my lover?" he asked me. I smiled and kissed him softly.

"Of course Sonic, I'll be your lover" I winked at him. He blushed and covered himself again.

"Dang it Jenn...why are you so sexy?" he asked me. I shrugged and laid my head back on his shoulder.

"You tell me" I said, closing my eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
